The area of a triangle is 600 square feet. Find the altitude, in feet, of the triangle if the length of the corresponding base is 30 feet.
Answer: We know that the area of a triangle is equal to $\frac{1}{2}bh$ where $b$ is the length of the base and $h$ is the altitude of the triangle. Since we know that the area of the triangles is $600$ sq. feet and the base is $30$ feet, we have that $600 = \frac{1}{2} (30)h$, so $600=15h$. Dividing both sides of the equation by $15$, we have that $h=40$. The altitude of the triangle is $\boxed{40}$ feet.